Remember Me
by GoldenRed Phoenixia
Summary: A songfic. Harry and Ginny meet and the road and um... Not fluffy or sweet. Includes a bit of Harry-bashing. Post-Hogwarts. PG-13 to be safe


Mwahahahahaha... yes, GoldenRed Phoenixia has found more material for Harry-bashing, Draco/Ginny, and Harry/Ginny songfiction. ::ducks as various fruits and veggies are thrown on stage:: What, a potato? You don't throw POTATOES at people!!! ::Whips potato back at the crowd::

Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to HER ::points at J.K. Rowling:: and to various publishing companies. The song, Remember Me, belongs to THEM ::points at Hoobastank:: Hee hee what a funny name... And... um... Other people. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended.

Ginny's POV

*lyrics*

*****

I cheerfully walked out of the grey Daily Prophet buildings, whistling a cheerful tune. Every few feet, I was tempted to jump into the air and whoop for joy. I'd done it! I'd gotten the job! Me, a journalist for the Daily Prophet? It was like a dream come true!

A dark-haired man approached me. "Ginny Weasley?" He asked.

I squinted at him before recognizing him. He was dressed in dark colors. "Harry, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, I'm Ginny."

"Oh," he said

"So what are you doing these days?"

"Not a lot. I'm an Auror for the Ministry. But since Voldemort's fall, there's not been much to do, really. Any Death Eaters with sense have gone into hiding.

"Interesting," I replied.

"So, Ginny..." he said. "You've grown rather pretty. What do you say we go have dinner somewhere, sometime?"

I stared at him. Sure, I had had a crush on him back in school, but I had gotten over that by my fifth year! All of a sudden, my good mood disappeared, as I remembered the countless ways he embarrassed me in school.

  
  


*I stand here face to face

With someone I used to know

He used to look at me and laugh

But know he claims he's known me for so very long

But I remember being no one*

  
  


I was a nobody in school. I was just Ronald Weasley's little sister, the one who crushed on Harry Potter, the Dream Team's tagalong. In fourth year, my fourth year, I tried numerous ploys to get Harry. All failed, him usually humiliating me over it. But I should let him off lightly.

"No, sorry, as a reporter for the Daily Prophet, I'm really busy." I fibbed apologetically. 

"Oh, just for old times' sake?"

I blinked, confused. "What old times?" I asked. If he wasn't ignoring me, he was embarrassing me. But what could anyone do then? He was the great Harry Potter.

  
  


*I wanted to be just like you

So perfect, so untouchable

Now you want me to be with you

Someone who used to have it all*

  
  


Everyone loved Harry Potter. Everyone wanted to be like Harry Potter. He could do anything, and get away with it! He could date whom he pleased; And he usually did. Even some guys loved him. What was I, in comparison to all that? I was nothing. Just invisible, unnoticeable, non-existent Ginny Weasley. I wasn't even completely sure he had known my name!

  
  


*Do you remember now?

You acted like you never noticed me

Forget it

'Cause the gone has come around

And you're not allowed to be a part of me*

  
  


"Old times, Ginny. When we would hang out, go to the Three Broomsticks together, do stuff..." Harry said, as though digging through his memory, trying to find things we had done. I wished him luck. He wasn't going to find much.

"We never did any of those things, Harry." I said patiently. "I don't think you even noticed my existence. You don't know me."

  
  


*Did you know me?

Or were you too preoccupied with playing king in your small kingdom

And know the real world has stripped you of your royalty

And from your kingdom you're evicted*

  
  


He slung an arm playfully over my shoulders. "We, here's a time we can get to know each other."

"I don't think so, Potter." I was a little surprised at myself. I didn't mean it; It just slipped out. But I was getting angry, and Weasleys do not deal with anger very well. I shrugged his arm off my shoulders.

  
  


*I wanted to be just like you

So perfect, so untouchable

Now you want me to be with you

Someone who used to have it all*

  
  


I could see his thoughts in his eyes. 'What's wrong with me? Where'd the old charm go? What's wrong with her? I thought she had a crush on me...'

  
  


*Do you remember now

You acted like you never noticed me

Forget it

'Cause the gone has come around

And you're not allowed to be a part of me

Part of me

Part of me

Part of me...* 

  
  


"Times have changed, Harry." I said. A memory flashed in my mind. Me, a little fourth year, presenting him with a Christmas present- a homemade teddy bear. So there were some threads hanging out, some stuffing sticking out, an ear was crooked, and the nose was upside down, but it's the thought that counts, right? Yet as soon as he opened it, and began to laugh, i became the laughingstock of Gryffindor. One of the reasons why, the next year, I switched to Ravenclaw. "I really don't see why I should trust you, either." I said. "Not after all you've done to me."

  
  


*You're never going to be a part of me 

You're never going to be a part of me 

You're never going to be a part of me

You're never going to be a part of me

You're never going to be a part of me

You're never going to be a part of me*

  
  


"Why not? What have I ever done to you?" He asked softly. Turning on the charm, the parts of him that had made so many girls fall to him. He slowly wrapped his arm around me. "Come on, Gingin. We'll spend some quality time together... Getting to know each other..."

Now, as a Weasley, I always had better control over my temper than the rest of my family. Probably from being a mouse for so long. I could take insults, watch other being hurt, without even flinching. But really, this was going a bit far!

  
  


*Do you remember now

You acted like you never noticed me

Forget it

'Cause the gone has come around

And you're not allowed to be a part of me

Part of me

Part of me

Part of me...*

  
  


Without thinking, I used a self-defense maneuver that left Harry on the ground [A/n Entirely possible. There are several techniques that would provide that result if someone's arm is around you. Which one you use depends on how much you want to hurt the other person ^_^ I'm a martial artist]. I had taken martial arts for a long time, 'just in case.' not many people ever found out. I was invisible to them

"My name is Ginny," I told him coldly. "To my friends and family. Considering you are neither of those, YOU may call me Virginia. And for the last time, NO." 

I calmly turned around and stalked off, leaving him lying in the street.

*****

Mwahahahahaha... I have a feeling I am going to be flamed really badly by Harry-lovers. Oh well. I really don't care, not much, anyway. Hmm... Actually, I think this is pretty good, considering I wrote this in an hour, and didn't make anyone throw a fit. Mwahahahahaha... you just wait for the other songfics I got lined up, minnas, you just wait...

Oh yeah- Leave me a review, would you? They make me happy and generally less evil. 

Merry Christmas!

~GoldenRed Phoenixia


End file.
